Screw this, I'm in YGO
by Misuri Hitchako
Summary: How do you keep from being a Mary Sue in an anime you know nothing about? Well, that's my dilemma... an I have no choice but to ride it out till the end. / Reviews are appreciated, story better than summary;pairings puppy-shipping YYx OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Masuki: **Misuri Hitchako doesn't own YuGiOh or any of the characters, themes and dialogue. Misuri only owns her character and the plot of which the story runs on. This is a NONLEMON fic, rated T for language and suggestive themes. There, that should keep the lawyers off our asses, as Misuri's dark(aka Yami) I hope you enjoy this story. However should you find that you do not approve of the language in this here story, then you are obviously immature and should read the k stories, considering T was ment for teenagers and not children. Well here is the long awaited story:_

* * *

Hi there, the names Misuri; but you can call me Yuri considering everybody else here does. Anyway, this is a long ass story, so buckle up for safety mother fucker.

I guess I should start at the, well, the beginning. I wasn't always the most popular kid in school, being pushed around was something that must have been tattooed to my forehead. Lets just say the number of kids who kicked the life outa my eyes is uncountable. If you wanted me to point names and name fingers, well then grab the roster of all the upperclassmen in Saint Paul's High and go through the list. I wasn't always pushed around, I actually was liked for a while. All that changed though when a teen fan girl came up to me and gave me one hell of a slap. She blamed me for the end of the YGO series and said I copied my entire personality over a character in a anime. Needless to say every fan girl and guy turned against me about the stupid anime, it wasn't long until the entire school practically called me a copy cat and a loser. Thus, every friend I had shunned me and I was alone to face the torture of the class of 2013's wrath. To be honest I had no clue what the hell YGO was or how in the hell I could be the reason the damn show ended. The show finalized in like late nineties or something like that. I was born in nineteen ninety four, how the hell can I be the reason it ended? Excuse me for being a toddler during that time. Either way, yes I get bullied and yes this a story of a miraculous rescue to the world of- wait. I don't need to tell you that just yet, why don't we just watch the experience unfold instead. This way you don't feel left out, and I can just sit back and watch instead of straining my voice. Well here you go:

"Your such a loser Hitchako," a girl named Bethany Serval hissed into my ear, "Why don't you just disappear instead of copying an anime character everyday? Oh dear, did I make you cry? Well you should, your name is even the same as the character. You probably had that legally changed, your such a loser nobody likes you." She backed off from me as a teacher came strolling past. She smiled and gave him a flirty wave as he passed.

I shut my locker and faced her, "You know Bethany, your right nobody likes me. But the fucks I give is this," I held up my hand forming an O with my fingers around my palm, "Zero, just like the effects of your words." After leaving a wide mouthed bitch behind me I strolled out of the school. It was our last day before spring break, and I was thankful that I didn't have to listen to Bethany's bull poopie for the next week and a half. I stretched in the sunlight as I walked past a old man with a cart, he looked to be a gypsy of sorts. His bandanna was green and his silver hair stuck out with gravity defying locks. Obviously he used hair gel, I went to keep walking but the old man lifted his head and spoke a language that I surely didn't understand. He waved his hand over to me as if to indicate to come over. Being the nice person I am I smiled and and walked over to him.

"Hello ," I said smiling holding out my hand, "My names Misuri, how about you?"

"Solomon," he replied with a smile equal to mine, "Sit down child, would like your fortune told?"

I deadpanned, "Um, I appreciate the offer but I know what my future is right now." Going home and sleeping, I added mentally.

The man named Solomon chuckled, "I understand little one, however, how about a small reading free of charge?"

I shrugged, "I appreciate it but no thank you, I was always told not to mess with the future." Actually I was told to stay away from voodoo, I added mentally again.

The man merely smiled weakly, "I really would appreciate some company, this is the only means of payment that I can give you. Won't you merely humor me?"

I sighed, seeing the look on the old mans face did it in, I caved, "Okay Mister, but only one reading and I shall keep you some company."

He smiled energetically, "Splendid! Please, do have a seat."

I looked around for a chair but there wasn't one, "Uh."

"Silly me, I forgot the chairs were invisible, please there is one right where your standing. Trust me," He said beaming.

I gave him a look of doubt and easily began to sit, I was surprised to find that I didn't fall and instead I came in contact with a soft plush chair. I felt the need to panic come over me, if this guy was for real then I needed to get as far away as possible. I looked below me to see if someone had slipped a chair underneath me to go along with this old mans act, but to find I was sitting in midair. I felt the color leave my face and turned back to the old man who was pulling out cards and a crystal ball.

I gulped, "Um, mister I'm not so sure about this anymore."

"It's okay, the chairs freak out most people at first but once they get their reading they forget completely about it." The old man decided to use the crystal ball for my reading and placed the cards back inside his cart.

I felt my hands getting clammy, what in the world am I getting myself into?

"Okay, everything is set would you like to begin." He places his hands on either side of the crystal ball waiting for my answer.

As much as I would have liked to say 'hell no deuces old man!' Something made my head go up and down in the yes form instead of no.

The old man smiled, "We'll then Misuri, prepare to see a glimpse of your future." The old man placed his hands on the sleek glass and furrowed his brows in concentration. An image appeared of a spikey haired male with red eyes peering deeply at me, right to the depths of my soul. Then he was gone and I saw myself running towards said male and embracing him. Then it took a drastic turn, I was being held in a cage and the latter was desperately trying to get to me. The glass returned to its empty state and the old man released his hold on the magic that had taken place during the vision. He smiled at me while I merely gaped like a fish out of water.

"What-" I gulped, "What was that?"

"That was your future," he said calmly, "Was it not what you expected?"

"N-no," I got up from my invisible perch, completely freaked out, "I have to go, I'm sorry."

"I understand," He smiled and said his goodbyes. Too bad I was already running away before I could hear them.

* * *

**_Misuri: YAY! The first chapter is complete!_**

**_Masuki: About damn time, Misuri I was about ready to look for a different Hikari._**

**_Misuri: O_O you wouldn't..._**

**_Masuki: I would._**

**_Misuri: Well, uh, I hope you guys liked it please review and tell me what you think!_**

**_Masuki: *proceeds to throttle Misuri* Maybe if you would quit dropping of the face of the earth people would actually review!_**

**_Misuri: x.x_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Misuri: Hi again! I'm back with another chapter!_**

**_Masuki: Shut up and get on with the story._**

**_Misuri: Masuki your so mean to me. :(_**

**_Masuki: *Grabs frying pan* Don't make me..._**

**_Misuri: O.O okay, um I hope you like!_**

**_Yugi: Misuri owns nothing that has to do with YGO._**

**_Misuri: O.o where did you come from?_**

I ran through my door and slammed it shut, what the hell was that?

"Misuri?!" My mother came from the kitchen with a wide eyed look, "What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost?"

"Long story, um, I'm just going to go to my room. I love you!" I ended the conversation and sprinted up the stairs. I locked the door to my room and turned on my music. Three days Grace came through the speakers, and I tried to forget the days events by listening to RIOT's lyrics. Even through the heavy metal and slight scream, the images the creepy old man showed me replayed themselves over and over. Who was the man with the red eyes? Why was I in a cage? Question after question and no answer ever came, I was tired from running and stressed out. What a way to start my spring break.

Solomon Mouto watched as the girl ran away, so this was the girl? He began to think about what Isis had told him before he was sent to this realm.

/She is of importance, being her here by any means necessary. You know what to do./ Solomon sighed and brought out the ball he had "borrowed" from the Ishtar. It wouldn't be long before the spell that was cast upon her would take effect. After taking a deep breath, he mumbled something in a language unknown and disappeared. The girl would follow soon after, it was now a game of time.

I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, when did I fall asleep? I looked around my room to find...well, trees. I shook my head to get any remainder of sleep out of me and looked again. The trees remained, and I started to hyperventilate.

Ok Misuri, I slowed my breathing and closed my eyes, it's just a dream, just pinch yourself and you'll wake up to your room like a normal person. I gave myself one good pinch and opened my eyes, the trees didn't budge and I flipped the hell out. I stood up an circled myself like a mad woman trying to figure out where I was and how the hell I got here. I saw a building not to far off, so I walked to it hoping to find some answers. Kame Game shop stared at me as I approached and I walked inside the small store.

"Hello?" I noticed my mouth moved a little differently than my native language, I shrugged it off and waited for someone to acknowledge me. I small boy emerged from the back of the shop, his hair giving off that of someone who really liked cosplaying.

"Hello welcome to the Kame Game shop," He said, his amethyst eyes twinkling, "Is there anything I can help you find?"

"Yea, my way home. I seem to have sleep walked into the woods back there, could you tell me where I am?" I noticed how my mouth continued to move differently and concluded that I was obviously speaking a different language. Which meant that this was going to get much weirder as time passed.

"Oh, you must be new to the city," He said beaming at the fact that he had a new customer from a different city, "Welcome to Domino Miss..."

"Misuri."

"Misuri-san," he walked over to me with a smile and bowed lightly. "My name is Yugi Mouto, how may I be of service?"

I looked at him with saucers for eyeballs, only the Japanese use San as a honorific. "Yugi, uh, how do I get back to Cleveland?"

It was Yugi's turn to be surprised, "Your from America?"

"Yes," I sighed and let my shoulders droop, Dorothy was no longer in Kansas anymore.

"I'm sorry but the only way back to America is by plane and that costs a lot of Yen because of today's market," Yugi bowed again and beckoned me to follow him, "Here I'll let you talk to my Jii-chan, he knows a lot about America!"

I followed Yugi to the back of the store which just so happened to be a living area as well. An old man in a pair of overalls was standing at the sink, preoccupied with what ever chore he was doing.

"Jii-chan, there is a girl from America here! Her name is Misuri-san," Yugi gently tugged on the old mans strap to get his attention.

"Ah yes, I see well thank you Yugi-kun, you can go now." I recognized his voice immediately as the old man from the gypsy cart. Yugi bowed towards me and left me and the freaky old man alone to discuss out matters.

"Okay shows over old man, where the hell am I?" I crossed my arms, trying to seem intimidating.

"There will be no need for you to puff up like a turkey," He said calmly turning around to face me, "All your questions will be answered, at least should you choose the right questions."

I didn't like that, "Listen pops, I don't know what kind of game this is but you can tell your hidden camera people that this isn't worth showing on their lame spinoff of 'Gotcha!'"

The old man looked at me with concern deep within his eyes, "This is no game Misuri-san, there are no cameras no hidden pranks. This is real, this IS happening."

"Okay, say I go along with your insanity, why am I here?" I uncrossed my arms and placed a hand in a cocked hip, trying to look sassy and not easily fooled.

"There are many reasons," Solomon looked at me with his green eyes twinkling with mischief, "I would love to tell you, however, they may not be reasons you would believe or would consider them worth listening to."

I balled up my fist on my free hand, I just wanted to go home! Why was this happening to me?

Misuri: Hi again! I'm back with another chapter!

Masuki: Shut up and get on with the story.

Misuri: Masuki your so mean to me. :(

Masuki: *Grabs frying pan* Don't make me...

Misuri: O.O okay, um I hope you like!

Yugi: Misuri owns nothing that has to do with YGO.

Misuri: O.o where did you come from?

I ran through my door and slammed it shut, what the hell was that?

"Misuri?!" My mother came from the kitchen with a wide eyed look, "What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost?"

"Long story, um, I'm just going to go to my room. I love you!" I ended the conversation and sprinted up the stairs. I locked the door to my room and turned on my music. Three days Grace came through the speakers, and I tried to forget the days events by listening to RIOT's lyrics. Even through the heavy metal and slight scream, the images the creepy old man showed me replayed themselves over and over. Who was the man with the red eyes? Why was I in a cage? Question after question and no answer ever came, I was tired from running and stressed out. What a way to start my spring break.

Solomon Mouto watched as the girl ran away, so this was the girl? He began to think about what Isis had told him before he was sent to this realm.

/She is of importance, being her here by any means necessary. You know what to do./ Solomon sighed and brought out the ball he had "borrowed" from the Ishtar. It wouldn't be long before the spell that was cast upon her would take effect. After taking a deep breath, he mumbled something in a language unknown and disappeared. The girl would follow soon after, it was now a game of time.

I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, when did I fall asleep? I looked around my room to find...well, trees. I shook my head to get any remainder of sleep out of me and looked again. The trees remained, and I started to hyperventilate.

Ok Misuri, I slowed my breathing and closed my eyes, it's just a dream, just pinch yourself and you'll wake up to your room like a normal person. I gave myself one good pinch and opened my eyes, the trees didn't budge and I flipped the hell out. I stood up an circled myself like a mad woman trying to figure out where I was and how the hell I got here. I saw a building not to far off, so I walked to it hoping to find some answers. Kame Game shop stared at me as I approached and I walked inside the small store.

"Hello?" I noticed my mouth moved a little differently than my native language, I shrugged it off and waited for someone to acknowledge me. I small boy emerged from the back of the shop, his hair giving off that of someone who really liked cosplaying.

"Hello welcome to the Kame Game shop," He said, his amethyst eyes twinkling, "Is there anything I can help you find?"

"Yea, my way home. I seem to have sleep walked into the woods back there, could you tell me where I am?" I noticed how my mouth continued to move differently and concluded that I was obviously speaking a different language. Which meant that this was going to get much weirder as time passed.

"Oh, you must be new to the city," He said beaming at the fact that he had a new customer from a different city, "Welcome to Domino Miss..."

"Misuri."

"Misuri-san," he walked over to me with a smile and bowed lightly. "My name is Yugi Mouto, how may I be of service?"

I looked at him with saucers for eyeballs, only the Japanese use San as a honorific. "Yugi, uh, how do I get back to Cleveland?"

It was Yugi's turn to be surprised, "Your from America?"

"Yes," I sighed and let my shoulders droop, Dorothy was no longer in Kansas anymore.

"I'm sorry but the only way back to America is by plane and that costs a lot of Yen because of today's market," Yugi bowed again and beckoned me to follow him, "Here I'll let you talk to my Jii-chan, he knows a lot about America!"

I followed Yugi to the back of the store which just so happened to be a living area as well. An old man in a pair of overalls was standing at the sink, preoccupied with what ever chore he was doing.

"Jii-chan, there is a girl from America here! Her name is Misuri-san," Yugi gently tugged on the old mans strap to get his attention.

"Ah yes, I see well thank you Yugi-kun, you can go now." I recognized his voice immediately as the old man from the gypsy cart. Yugi bowed towards me and left me and the freaky old man alone to discuss out matters.

"Okay shows over old man, where the hell am I?" I crossed my arms, trying to seem intimidating.

"There will be no need for you to puff up like a turkey," He said calmly turning around to face me, "All your questions will be answered, at least should you choose the right questions."

I didn't like that, "Listen pops, I don't know what kind of game this is but you can tell your hidden camera people that this isn't worth showing on their lame spinoff of 'Gotcha!'"

The old man looked at me with concern deep within his eyes, "This is no game Misuri-san, there are no cameras no hidden pranks. This is real, this IS happening."

"Okay, say I go along with your insanity, why am I here?" I uncrossed my arms and placed a hand in a cocked hip, trying to look sassy and not easily fooled.

"There are many reasons," Solomon looked at me with his green eyes twinkling with mischief, "I would love to tell you, however, they may not be reasons you would believe or would consider them worth listening to."

I balled up my fist on my free hand, I just wanted to go home! Why was this happening to me?

**_Misuri: Cliffy!_**

**_Masuki: I'm going to kill you..._**

**_Yugi: Please review!_**

**_Misuri: Please no! I can change!_**

**_Masuki: DIE!_**


End file.
